


No More Heroes 01

by Sususulia



Category: Garou: Mark of the Wolves
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sususulia/pseuds/Sususulia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terry x Mary scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Heroes 01

这里只放肉，主文在Lofter上，霜之叹息：http://mathemusician.lofter.com/post/1dbd16fb_a105ac6

两人买了些甜食和酒，往Terry的住所走去。作为拥有这房子钥匙的第三个人，Mary从挎包掏出钥匙打开了房门，Terry有些庆幸昨天刚刚洗过衣服不至于堆得沙发和椅子到处都是，不过他也没几件衣服。

“Terry，我随便找件T恤穿了啊～”Mary顶着他的毛巾，套着件有些大的黑色T恤衫边擦头发边走到沙发边。

那是Rock的，Terry略皱了皱眉，给金发的女子倒了半杯红酒，“OK，以后穿白色的，白色是我的。”

“这样啊……我还在想这件有点小你穿不会绷在身上么，哈哈哈～”Mary抿了一口酒，坐在了Terry腿上，这样基本正好可以略略俯视地看着对方的面孔，“很久不见啊，Terry。”

太熟的两人一时无话。Terry注视着对方比自己略深的瞳色因酒精而泛起淡淡的风情，轻啄了一下对方鲜艳的嘴唇，“我可是经常想起你啊Mary，嘛，我去洗澡。”

这句话不是谎言，Mary是非常可爱的女子，不仅行事利落还有着男人一般的理性判断。这也是为什么Terry与她无话不谈，很多事情都会询问她的意见。另一方面……也是非常主动热烈而可口的女性。

想到这一点，擦着头发走出浴室的传说之狼发现他的玫瑰花已经在门口等他了。他咧开嘴角伸手搂住对方，Mary则环住他的颈项，主动吻上了嘴唇。他把她抵在门上，一手护着对方后脑以免磕碰，另一只手向T恤下摆探了下去。对方自然不会毫无表示，直接抬起细白的左腿，盘上了他的胯。

“这么热情，”他蹭到对方的耳际说到，伸进蕾丝底裤的手指触感温热湿粘，“一片汪洋啊……”

“讨厌啦！”肩颈上不出所料地挨了一下，Terry笑着端详女人面上略略泛起的红，这么多年了，Mary还是唇红齿白的漂亮。

“多少次了还害羞，”男人扯下已经濡湿的布料，毫不费力地托起浑圆的臀部，在女人难耐的喘息中撑开细腻柔韧的褶皱，将自己推入进去，并不急着动作地感受伴侣热情地吸吮。对方却主动将另一条腿也盘了上来，整个人挂在Terry身上，也让两个人结合得分外紧密。

这种“平静”没有持续太久。两人的气息融在一处，渴望摩擦与撞击的微痒在心上蔓延；他们一边贴着墙向床移动，一边解决着对方身上的衣物——它们和毛巾在米色的地毯上散了一路，始作俑者们则光着身子和被子搅做一团。

“Terry，我还真的没有见过比你更适合做英雄的人——啊，”Mary背抵着枕头，涂着鲜艳甲油的手指描绘着对方的眉眼。

“怎么突然说这个？”在女子表示不满的轻哼中抽身，Terry无视她的指尖凑近，从下巴一路吻了下去，“这个世界已经不需要英雄了，也就你不嫌弃我什么也不会又风流成性吧。”

被对方埋首在两腿间的动作喑哑了声线，Mary把手指埋入还湿漉漉的金发，然而完全失却了力量，“啊——Terry，你这——”她被他主导着，放出尖细的喘息。

饿狼专注于服务女伴的身体，良久等到对方一阵颤栗的痉挛直传到脚尖，他才慢慢把身体重新贴向剧烈起伏的胸脯，“我的玫瑰花，活着的人里，我可只这么爱你一个。”

两人嘴唇再次胶合之时，传说之狼开始了真正的掠夺。

 

“……你要是向我求婚，我现在就嫁给你。”简单清理之后，两人盖着薄被有一搭没一搭的聊天，房间里弥散着慵懒而困倦的气息， Mary半抱着Terry的胳膊，沿着肌肉纹理摩挲。

“你想结婚了？”Terry侧过身看他女伴的表情，这却叫Mary愣怔了一下，因为通常这种话会被Terry老不正经的直接打发过去。

“不，没想过……不过舞和百合都有孩子了，就连King都打算结婚了吧。”

“和坂崎亮？”

“是啊……不过我也不是随大流的人，明明这种关系对于我们更合适……”Mary打了个呵欠，“你一直都在身边非常安心啊……”

“是Mary你的话我自然随叫随到～”

“可还是经常叫都不知道上哪叫～”

“啊啊，那是因为你过的比较忙吧，”Terry看了看已经眼皮打架的女人，抬手关掉了灯，“睡吧。”


End file.
